Shattering Mirrors
by xNumbuh Fourx
Summary: Wallabee Beatles finds himself head on in a car crash, his mother and brother don't survive, but he does. The twelve year old loses his way and turns into something he's not. What'll happen to him now? Bad summary, sorry. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is a dark fanfic, so just beware if you don't want to cry. Ummm..another thing, beware of Wally's vocabulary, he says some....errr...not so nice things :3)**

**Shattering Mirrors**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. Cuz if I did, the show would still be running, and obviously, it's not._

Wallabee Beatles had never been the smartest kid. He had picked fights he knew he couldn't win, but he was smart enough to fool the world in hiding the truth. Wallabee Beatles was twelve years old. One more year, and he'd been a teenager. And he really didn't want that. He didn't want to have to go through the pain of losing his friends and the only girl he ever loved. So what was he going to do?

Well, he could run away and keep his memories to himself, or he could just tell his parents he wanted to move away. As far away as possible so he could keep his memories dear to him. Because getting decommissioned was the last thing he wanted.

Wally folded his arms to his chest and huffed. "Moooommm! I don't want to go to the cruddy doctor's!" The blonde boy pouted.

Mrs. Beatles rolled her eyes at her son. "Well, too bad Wallabee Beatles. You and Joey need your shots, and its better to get them done all together, than to waste time in setting up two different appointments."

Wally blinked at his mom from the backseat. "Then _why_ do I have to sit in the backseat? I'll most likely throw open the door and run out from back here. Besides, Q comes after one mom! Learn your alphabet! Sheesh."

Mrs. Beatles rolled her eyes again at her oldest son. She knew he was failing most of his school subjects, but he did have his friends to help him; like Hoagie and Nigel, even Abby and Kuki. So she was sure he'd be fine.

"Mom! Mom! Look out!" Wally's eyes were wide and frantic as he jumped on the back of his mom's seat. "Moomm! It's a red light! MOM!"

"Wallabee Beatles! Sit back right now!" She pushed her son off her seat. "And put your seat belt back on." Wally did as he was told, though his eyes were still very wide and frantic looking, even a little wild. Just then, Mrs. Beatles looked up and saw the red light. But it was too late.

Bright.

So bright.

Bright lights.

Everywhere.

(A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this. Its really like the prologue or whatever. The next one will be longer. I promise!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Wallabee Beatles or Codename: Kids Next Door, and if I did, well, lets just say Wally would be mine! xD  
-Huggles and luffs on-  
:3_

_(A/N: Chapter Two! Weeuutt! Hehe. Hope you enjoy :D)_

_Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep._

Wally scowled at the annoying sound he heard. He didn't know exactly what it was that was making the noise, but it was annoying him and that was all he knew. He cracked open an eye to scan his room for whatever was making that awful noise, when he realized he wasn't in his room. At least, he didn't think this was his room. For one thing, his walls weren't white. Another thing, there wasn't chairs like that and he couldn't remember his room ever being this small! _Where am Ah?_ Wally looked around the room and lifted an arm, but it was being held down. He craned his neck to see what was holding him down, when he saw the IV sticking in his arm. _What the crud…?_

Then, the memories came flashing fresh into his mind. He had been in a car wreck! But when did this happen? He was in the hospital, that was for sure. But how long as he been in there? And where is Joey and his mom?

Suddenly, Wally could hear voices coming from outside the room. A doctor maybe? A nurse too, perhaps? Just as he was thinking about who was outside the door, the door opened and in came the doctor and a nurse, just as he predicted. "Alright, it looks like he's awake." The doctor said. Wally could tell it was Abby's dad, Doctor Lincoln, who was his doctor. Thank God. "Hey, Wally, you alright there?"

Wally blinked a few seconds after Dr. Lincoln had spoken to him before he actually realized the man was speaking to him. Wally could feel his face heat up at that, but he shook it off. "Errm…yeah. Is Mum okay? Joey too? Where is my dad? And my friends? Have you seen them?"

Dr. Lincoln shook with laughter at Wally's abrupt questions and at the speed of as he had said them. "Calm down, kid. Your dad is just inside the waiting room, your friends too. Don't worry. Everything will be figured out soon."

_Figured out soon? What will be figured out soon? What needs to be figured out?_ Wally's eyebrows scrunched up as he began thinking about those questions. Well, it really was only one question, but to him, it was a million questions. Suddenly, the door opened again and in came just the people Wally had been wanting to see; his dad, Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Five. His four best friends! "Hey, how you feeling, kiddo?" Wally's dad asked as he walked up beside the bed.

Wally blinked at Mr. Beatles as he thought about this. "How am Ah feeling? Ah'm feeling like crud! How long have Ah been here? And what needs to be figured out? All your talk is confusing the crud outta me!"

Mr. Beatles frowned at Wally's questions and sighed at it. "Alroight, Ah'll tell you, not sure you'll lioke all of it though, son. First off, you've been in the hospital for about three days. What needs to be figured out is Joey."

Wally blinked again and raised an eyebrow. "Three days? Really? Ah was out that cold? Sheesh! Who woulda known? Wait. What about Joey?"

Wally's father rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he spoke again. "Your brother is in a coma, Wally. Seeing as he's only two years old, they don't know if he'll ever get out of it. And if he does, he'll most liokely die before he can even live."

Wally's whole face paled at that, and he suddenly was afraid to ask about his mother. But he did anyways. "And, Mum? Is she okay?"

Wally's dad put his head on his hands and began to sob. Wally jumped backwards at it, for it came so un-expectantly. He didn't know what to say at first, because he didn't exactly know what happened. That's when it hit him. His mom didn't survive the car crash. And Joey was in a coma that would surely kill him anyways. Wally and is dad would be the only ones left, and Wally didn't like that idea. Not at all.

_So why am I not crying too? Ah've been laying here – sleeping, pretty much – for three days and my mum is dead, and yet, Ah'm not crying. My brother is going to end up dead, the only sibling Ah'm most liokely to have, and Ah can't even shed a few tears? What the crud is wrong with me?_

That's when it actually came. The waterworks began pouring from Wallabee Beatles' eye sockets before he could stop them, and he didn't even care. Why should he? Is mother was dead and his brother was in a coma that he wouldn't most likely survive! Did he do something so bad that would make him deserve this? Does he even deserve to have no mother or no baby brother anymore? Why does this world have to be so cruel to such a decent twelve year old? Why?

Than the tears just stopped.

Wally couldn't cry no more. He had no more tears to shed. He couldn't help himself, its just what his body told him. His body told him to quite acting like such a baby and get over it. And his body out-ruled his heart and brain. One death was enough to do anyone in, but two deaths was enough for Wallabee Beatles to turn his life into his own personal hell. That day, his heart turned cold, he began building walls no one could ever break. From that day forward, he stopped caring so much about everyone else, and only about himself. Because after that day, he realized something; If you don't care for anyone, you would never have to cry another tear. And that's exactly what Wally was going to do, despite what his heart told him.

His brain out-ruled all, and told him to stop caring, just as his body did. Darkness filled the twelve year old, and he welcomed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

(A/N: Yay! On to Chapter Three ^_^)

_Disclaimer: I don't own this D; __-Sad face!_

Wally blinked and took about five minutes to realize that his friends were staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Wally opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He didn't know exactly what to say. All his mind was telling him was to run. Run away so that they would never have to hurt him. He could run and never, ever, have to stand losing them. Not like the way he had lost his family – well, except his dad – and he would not let that happen.

"Wally? You okay?" It was Kuki, and Wally knew that. How he felt terrible for doing this to her. But then again, what could he do to stop it? When his heart told him to back out, he listened and didn't do anything to stop himself from listening. A twelve year old should never have to endure such pain, like he has. And a twelve year old shouldn't be turning so cold the way he is. Wally knew he would never be the same again, and yet, he did not care.

"Ah'm fine." It was all he said. What else could he possibly say? What could anyone possibly say to change what had happened? There was nothing! This was the end. This is how it was going to be for the rest of his days, and Wally honestly didn't care.

"Numbuh Five knows you're lying, Numbuh Four. Now, we know your mother is…well, gone, but you don't have to act so cold." Abby's voice was just how it usually was. She inheritated a lot of her dad in her, and Wally could tell. That man was made of steel, and it looked as though she was too. Another thing was, Dr. Lincoln could read people like a book without even really knowing them, Abby on the other, could see right through them like a looking glass.

Wally mumbled slightly, "Maybe Numbuh Five should keep her nose out of my business."

"Oh boy, you are soo dead!" Abby declared.

"Do your worst, Abigail, there's nothing you can do that'll make me better." Abby backed off at Wally's cold comment. She knew he wasn't himself, and with the way his voice sounded, it seemed as though Wally would never be Numbuh Four again. And perhaps she was right. Perhaps they were all right.

"Numbuh Five, you know he just lost his mother, cut the kid some slack, will you?" It was Nigel, also known as Numbuh One this time. Abby only grumbled at his question, but said no more. "Now, Numbuh Four, Dr. Lincoln – err…Numbuh Five's dad – said you could come home in a few days. Will you be joining us again, or will you just be taking a break?"

Wally didn't reply for the longest time. The silence was killing the others as they waited for him to answer, and Wally fed on their misery like something he would find in a Harry Potter book if he ever tried to read it. "No. Ah'll be taking a short break for awhile, Numbuh One, Ah need to get things sorted out first."

Nigel nodded softly, though Wally could hear him sigh. "That's understandable, Numbuh Four. Now, we should probably get going here soon. We have to go off to Moon Base to talk to Numbuh Three-Hundred-Sixty-Two. See you tomorrow, Numbuh Four." With that being said, the bald leader turned away and headed towards the door. He motioned for his team to follow him. "Say your goodbyes, team, we'll see him tomorrow."

Wally found it quite hysterical the way Kuki was crying and clinging to Wally, though he was in the bed still. He didn't tell her that though. He couldn't risk hurting her, despite the fact he didn't want anything to do with caring anymore. Wally said his goodbyes to his teammates, but before they left, Hoagie, also known as Numbuh Two, spoke with him in private.

Wally blinked as Hoagie leaned close to him and talked in a very low voice. "You'll be alright, won't you, Numbuh Four? I know this has got to be hard on you, but you'll be okay, right?"

Wally nodded, though he knew that was a down-right lie. He didn't say anything though, because he could tell that Hoagie didn't like the sound of Wally's dull voice. It almost seemed, lifeless. And maybe it was. Or at least, soulless, seeing as the only being he seemed to care about anymore was himself.

Wally watched his friends leave and turned on his left side of his body. Tomorrow, he would be back home, and tomorrow, his father had a bit of a surprise for him. A surprise not even Wallabee Beatles, the _new_ Wallabee Beatles was aware of. Even though people tell him that running away never solves your problems, Wally felt it was good enough now, because the blond didn't even want to solve his problems. He just wanted peace, and if peace was what he wanted, than peace he'd get, no matter what the cost.

As Wally made sure his friends were long gone, he pulled out his cell-phone and dialed Rachel's cell-phone, also known as Numbuh Three-Hundred-Sixty-Two of Moon Base. To start off his running away plan, Wally had to do the first thing that seemed sensible. "Yeah, Numbuh Three-Hundred-Sixty-Two, it's me, Numbuh Four. Ah've called to let you know, Ah've quit the Kids Next Door."

(A/N: Eep! Cliff-hanger! Hehe. Sorry, I just had to do it. And I know it's a little short, but I just wrote another chapter for another story I'm writing, so I'm kind of, just a little busy. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer, eh, I hope. FREE WALLABEE PLUSHIES TO EVERYONE WHO READS! ^_^ -Throws them everywhere- YAY! :D)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

(A/N: I appreciate everyone enjoying my story. I've never written fan fiction on the site before, so I was worried it wouldn't turn out that good, but I guess it did. Hehe. I have you all know, I tend to be an author one day, so if you have any tips about my stories or anything, let me know, I'd appreciate it. Anyways, onto Wally's story.)

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. –Sad- Oh wells. Mr. Warburton is my hero and all credit goes to him, except for future Own Characters. You'll see some soon, so just wait _

So, Wally quit the Kids Next Door. It wasn't his real intention, but if he wanted to stay how he was, and wanting to stay completely cold, he'd have to start somewhere. And that always had to begin with quitting the one thing that meant more to him than anyone – even his family, maybe – okay, no, almost everything. Wally had talked to Rachel for about ten minutes, trying to get her to understand as to why. In the end, Numbuh Three-Hundred-Sixty-Two let Wally keep his memories, since she knew his mom and brother had just passed on and he needed at least something to cling to, before darkness over took him completely.

At about four in the afternoon, the doctor – Dr. Lincoln – came in to examine Wally since he was still awake. Dr. Lincoln had got a laser and spoke in a calm voice, "Wally, I need you to sit up and follow the light with your eyes, and I need you to answer a few questions for me. Can you do that?" Wally nodded his head and watched as Dr. Lincoln pulled up a chair and detached the IV from Wally's arm. Wally flung his feet on the side of the bed and sat up. He watched Dr. Lincoln as he sat down in the chair and turned on the laser. Wally did as he was instructed and followed the light with his eyes. "How old are you?"

Wally blinked and thought about it for a moment, just to worry the doctor. "Ah'm twelve years old."

Dr. Lincoln nodded his head and suppressed a happy – or was it relieved? – sigh. "Good. What is your name?"

Wally stared at the light at first, before he replied. He was too dwelled in memory, thinking about the car wreck. But he was brought back to reality as Dr. Lincoln snapped his fingers at him. Wally blinked at him and spoke in a clear, dull voice, "Wallabee Beatles."

Dr. Lincoln nodded and smiled at him. Wally could tell Dr. Lincoln was very proud of him for being able to remember this kind of stuff, and he wasn't exactly sure why. Then, the next question stopped him in his tracks, "Who is your best friend?"

Wally stared at Dr. Lincoln with a frozen expression on his face. He didn't know how to exactly answer that. What could he possibly say that wouldn't turn out bad? If he said he didn't have one, Dr. Lincoln would get suspicious, but if he said someone randomly, that would be lying. Then again, why should he really care? But, the first name that popped in his mind wasn't any of his former teammates. "Joey."

Dr. Lincoln flinched at the name Wally had given him. He cleared his throat and turned off the laser. "Good. Please come with me. That's enough questions. We just need to get a cat scan, than you'll be able to go home soon."

Wally nodded and got up. He followed Dr. Lincoln to wherever it was they were going. Once they got to the place where the cat scan would take place, Wally blinked at him. What was the cat scan for anyways? Well, Wally didn't have time to think. He just did as he was instructed. In the end, the doctor seemed very pleased with Wally's results. Once out of the room, Dr. Lincoln pulled Wally aside and gave him a soft smile – but it was also sad -. "You have no brain damage. The only thing that you have is a broken arm and a few scratches here and there. You'll be able to go home as soon as your dad comes to get you. And, Wally…I'm so sorry about your mother and brother."

Wally blinked at Dr. Lincoln and nodded his head coldly. "Good, I can't wait." That was all he really said, but his thoughts were running off the walls in outrage. _Don't you understand, you cruddy doctor!? Ah don't want your cruddy pity! So do me a favor, and keep your nose out of my business! My misery has nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone!_ Wally popped his neck and his right knuckles – seeing as his left arm was in a cast he didn't even realize was there until than – and headed back to his room.

It was late in the night when Wally's dad came into his hospital with his doctor to tell him that he could leave now. Wally was absolutely thrilled – as thrilled as darkness would let him – and got out of the hospital gown and into his normal clothes. Tonight would be the start of something completely new. "Have a nice night, kid. Your arm will be healed eventually." So, Wally ended up breaking his arm, but that was it. Which was a surprise to anyone, except him, of course, because Wally had been sitting in the backseat with his seatbelt on. He had been thrown forward at first, but he seatbelt retaliated and kept him safe, well, safe as he could be, anyways. Wally ended up slamming against the car door, and that was exactly how his left arm was broken – but that was all the injuries he had, luckily. Well, except a few scratches and gashes in his body, but that was about it.

Mr. Beatles smiled a false smile at his blond son. There was something in the way Wally's dad looked at him that sent – even the new Wally – shivers down his spine. Wally suddenly had a feeling tonight wasn't going to be any jump-for-joy-your-okay nights. _Oh great. Just what Ah need._ Wally scowled and followed his dad into the vehicle. His dad had to rent a new car, seeing as they had only one car and it was totaled – so they were in a car that looked so much like that old one. And Wally couldn't help but think his father was just trying to make Wally feel even worse than he already does. _What? Does he blame me for this?_ And Wally didn't even know how close he really was to the truth.

(A/N: The sad parts are coming soon. Oh yeah, this gets worse, I'm just letting you know. Ehehe. Umm…another thing, Wally will be up to sixteen in this fanfic, so be aware ^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my dad was in the hospital, so I haven't been able to get on. Anyways, here is Chapter Four. _Italics _are his dream in the story_. _Well, except for his thoughts, but he doesn't even have any thoughts in this chapter, so it doesn't really matter XD)

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. All is copyrighted to Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network. Well, except for my own characters. You'll be seeing those soon ^_^_

Was Wally stupid to quit the Kids Next Door? Was he stupid to let go of the only thing that kept him sane? Especially when the Kids Next Door was exactly what he needed, in the end. He needed his friends, he needed his team more than anything, and yet, he walked away from it with fear written all across his face. It was fear that drove Wallabee Beatles away from the only home he'd ever really know. Of course, he didn't know that yet, exactly. A very important event needed to take place first. An event that would take the young boy into turmoil, it would pull him in and there was no escaping it.

Wally stared out the window with hollow eyes. He didn't know why his father wasn't talking to him. Shouldn't he be happy that Wally was alive? He was his son, for Christ's sake! Shouldn't that matter? But did Wally really care anymore? Not really. The blond wanted nothing more than to just go home and lay his head down. Wally didn't want to sleep, and maybe he wouldn't, he wasn't sure, but if he did, that would mean God was on his side.

Wally blinked as the car stopped. He hadn't realized that they had already pulled up into the driveway. Wally could hear his dad yelling at him to get out of the car and couldn't help but flinch at the anger in his voice. What was going on with Mr. Beatles? Wally climbed out of the car and followed his dad inside the house. It wasn't until after the boy was inside the house, did he realize what a mess it was. The house was a complete wreck. His mom's favorite vase had been smashed – the one with the kola bear. "Dad? What happen-?" Wally was cut off by Mr. Beatles grabbing his arm and yanking him out of the doorway.

Wally pulled his arm away and glared at his dad with narrowed eyes. "What's your problem? That cruddy hurt!" Wally rubbed his arm as he watched his father slam the door shut and beginning to corner him. Now, Wally couldn't lie, he was honestly scared – frightened even. "Dad? What are you doing?!"

"It's your fault! It's your fault your mother and baby brother is dead!" Wally's father yelled at him. Wally didn't really understand. How could it be his fault? He was knocked unconscious in the wreck! There was nothing he could do, not even able to help them. It wasn't his fault, but apparently Wally's father thought it was.

Before Wally could speak up, Mr. Beatles grabbed Wally's arm firmly again and threw him against the back wall. Wally groaned as he hit the wall. He rubbed his stomach and looked up at his dad advancing on him again. "Dad…" Wally opened his mouth to say something more, but was quickly silenced by his father picking him up and slapping his son repeatedly across the face.

Wally let out another groan and let hot tears fall down his face. His whole face turned beat red at the slaps. He was in so much pain, but as quickly as it had come, it had gone. Mr. Beatles threw his son to the ground once more and left him there, bleeding, and yelled over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen, "Pack your things, you're going to live with your grandmother in Tennessee in the morning."

Wally flinched, but stayed where he was. He was unsure if he could move, or if moving was the right thing. His left arm was screaming in pain, seeing as it was already broken. Wally could swear he had heard another bone crack in his arm, but he was unsure with the other noise going on. The crashing in the living room, the sounds of pots and pans falling and crashing, and his ears throbbing with sound. His nose filled with the scent of blood, and flashbacks from the car wreck, and many other times flashed in his mind. He remembered screaming and the bright light of the headlights on the truck they had crashed into.

The bright lights were all Wally could see before he blacked out.

* * *

"_Wally! Whatever you do, do not get out of this car!" Wally heard his mom screaming through the fire and the screams. He had to listen to her. He had to. He trusted her, and she was his mother, he had to listen to her. If he tried to get out of the car, he might get hurt, and he could tell Mrs. Beatles did not want that. She didn't want her son to get killed, and she had no idea that because of her, Wally was still alive, and she never would know._

_Wally could hear Joey balling, and then, he was silenced. Wally called out to his mom, "Mom! Joey! Is he okay? Mom!"_

_There was no reply._

_Wally looked around as fast as he could, but as he did, everything began to fade. He could still hear the screams as everything began to turn to black. It was either the car scene changing, or it was him. He wasn't sure which._

_Suddenly, a cackle was heard and Wally opened his eyes wide, unknown that he had actually closed his eyes. Now, he saw his dad. Wally's eyes opened wider – if possible – and a frightened look appeared upon his features, but as Wally tried to get up and move, he could not. He looked down and saw that he was being pinned down to a hospital bed. Wally screamed as his dad cornered on him, laughing darkly. Then, he saw his friends – crying. Kuki was weeping more, and as he reached out to touch her, he was not able to. Because as he lifted his hand and reached towards her, she began fading away. "Kuki!" Wally's screams were unheard as they faded out into darkness and Wally began to fall into the unknown – into darkness. A darkness that a child had no place to be in. The darkness was endless._

"_Wally!" He heard all around him._

_Wally could hear sobbing, screaming, and cackling. It was coming from all sides._

_And yet, there was nothing around him._

_Just the darkness that swallowed him whole._

* * *

Wally woke up with a start, his green eyes wide and frantic. He sighed in relief as he knew it was just a dream, but as he looked around, reality brought him back into the darkness. He had no friends anymore, because he left them. He had no real family, his dad turned mad and abused him and his mother and baby brother were dead. The only place for him to go was to his grandmother's in Tennessee. At least she liked him some-what.

Wally rubbed his head and pulled himself off the floor. The sun was barely seeping through the window. So he knew he'd be leaving to the airport soon – for he knew that his father would not take him to Tennessee himself, nor would he want him to. Wally walked up to his room and packed all his necessities. He packed all of his clothes and a few toys and games, but that was about it.

Wally turned to his closet and pulled out a box on the bottom. It was all his Kids Next Door things that he didn't want at the Tree house. He put it with his stuff and took a picture off his desk – a picture of him and Kuki – and put it in a bag. He grabbed his three bags and his one box, and headed towards the door. The blond sighed and walked down the stairs. He looked up to see his dad up and following him with a blank expression on his face. "Lets go." Was all Mr. Beatles said.

Wally nodded and watched his father open the door and walked to the car. Wally took his stuff and closed the door after him. He looked up and sighed again, "Goodbye Cleveland." And with that said, Wally climbed into the backseat of the rental car and placed his stuff in the back with him. He put his seatbelt on and stared out the window as he drove off with his dad, staring at the home he once knew, and the home he wouldn't remember in a few years – or so he thought.

(A/N: Told ya it was going to be longer ;P Anyways, the next chapter will be when Wally comes back to Cleveland. What? You didn't think I was going to make him stay in Tennessee did you?! Well, I'm not going to. Anyways, Wally will be sixteen in the next chapter, watch out for a few cuss words. Its Wally we're talking about, he's bound to have a bad mouth. Oh and another thing, if you are confused as to how Sector V handles him quitting the KND, they don't even know. Numbuh 362 kept it a secret and kept a promise, and a promise she always keeps. You'll be seeing more of her soon. Just an FYI.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Evemiliana** – To answer your questions first, yes Wally does remember his friends. He's just afraid he'll forget them because he doesn't want to remember his last week in Cleveland. Secondly, I was thinking about a family member helping him – well at least try to help him. You'll just have to wait and see, I guess :)

Okay, remember when I said this chapter would be when he goes back to Cleveland? Well, I lied. He won't be going back for awhile. I got a new idea, and I'd really like to see if it'd work. But don't worry; he'll be going to Cleveland soon, just wait a few more chapters. :)

_Disclaimer: Don't own this. It's all copyrighted to Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network. I have my own characters in here, as well, and those I do claim, unless I ask for help from others. The grandma will be on Mrs. Beatles' family, and since no one knows Wally's family beyond his parents (and the Toiletnator, of course), her name is going to be Grandma Madison. Her last name, I have no idea xD_

It was a very long airplane ride to Tennessee. And Wallabee Beatles loathed every second of it. He was the only 'kid' to be by themselves on the airplane, and because of that, the flight attendant was usually always watching him. Not only that, but the other kids on the plane were all kiddy kids and they were all to absorbed in their parents to even mess around like kids should. How pathetic. It was amusing, actually, watching the little kids get bossed around by their parents – something Wally will never have to experience again, and that made him…smile?

It wasn't until ten minutes into the flight did one of the women on board saw him and actually paid attention to him. Well, then again, people should be staring at him. He didn't even change clothes from yesterday, they were matted in dirt and blood and tears and holes. So getting attention wasn't all that difficult for Wally – though he really did hate it. The young woman who was watching him, had a three or four year old with her, but the young girl was sound asleep. Wally could tell the woman was curious, and Wally let her by.

About fifteen minutes later, the woman finally spoke, she finally decided he wasn't going to bite her head off, or something like that. "Where are your parents, dear?" It was a question that darkened Wally's thoughts. His eyes turned hollow and his expression matted with coldness.

Wally turned to the young woman and frowned at her. "My mother is dead and my father hates me. So, really, Ah have no parents. Ah'm going to go live with my grandmother in Tennessee." So, that really should sum it up, right? He really didn't want to get into detail, and he could tell by the woman's face that he was going to have to sooner or later anyways.

"Oh dear. What happened to her?" Wally honestly couldn't blame her for being curious, a boy at the age of twelve, on a airplane for about four to five hours alone, is kind of suspicious. She probably thought he was running away before, but he obviously wasn't. Oh, how he wish he was.

Wally blinked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "My mother got in a car wreck, one that Ah was in. With my little brother, Joey. My mum and Joey died, but Ah lived. My father blames me, so this is why Ah'm leaving. Now, do you have any more questions, or can Ah try and get some sleep?" The last statement was snapped, because Wally was getting impatient and telling his life story was the last thing he wanted to do. He sighed at her hurt face and growled at himself. "Ah'm Wallabee Beatles."

Well, it was nice to do, right?

The woman blinked at him and a smile popped itself right upon her features. _Sunny, Sunshine, please let it rain on my parade. _"I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you Wallabee." She was being genuine, so Wally couldn't blame her, but the way her face looked when she said his name, really set him off.

Wally held his tongue from making a nasty comment, just so he wouldn't get in trouble with the flight attendant, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes – just waiting like an eagle. "Please, call me Wally." Was all he said. Why say more when all he could think about was how much she resembled his former leader? It was true though. If he didn't know Rebecca's parents, he could honestly say that Sarah could actually be her mother – or older sister, she only looks about twenty-two or something like that.

Wally blinked again and pulled away from talking. He didn't want to talk anymore, that much was obvious, and surprisingly, she let it be. Sarah turned back to her sleeping daughter and let herself too fall asleep. And Wally watched her as she did so.

But his focus really wasn't on Sarah, it was on her daughter. The little girl was lucky – she had a caring mom to be there for her – and Wally didn't. It was just him and him alone. A child without a mother is like sweet without sour – impossible. Or, in Wally's mind, a child without a mother is like Kuki without a Rainbow Monkey. And for some reason, as he thought about Kuki, he could feel a pang in his heart, and he honestly didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

"_If he had to leave the room, its gotta be something big! Oooh! Like a pony!" Wally heard Kuki screech with happiness, as tears fell down his face._

"_Ah no you dolt! Numbuh one just quit the team! He's not getting you a pony! He's not getting you anything! He's g-gone! J-A-W-N, gone! Don't you get it?" Wally breaks down and cries, looking at Kuki, trying to get her to understand that Nigel – Numbuh One – had quit the team. Kuki finally understood and began to cry._

_Wally frowned and began to look worried at her, "Okay, you got it." He cleared his throat and picked up one of Kuki's Rainbow Monkeys or whatever the thing was and tried to comfort her. "Oooh, don't cry little girl, Mr. Floskywapsipus wants you to turn that frown upside down." He spoke in a fake high voice, trying to make her feel better._

_Kuki stopped crying and looked at Wally. "Or uh, or he might leave…" Wally stopped for a moment and spoke in his normal voice, "Oh wait…" Kuki began to cry again and Wally frowned, not one hundred percent what to do now._

_The scene faded out and Wally was now standing beside Hoagie – Numbuh Two , Kuki –Numbuh Three, Nigel – Numbuh One, and Abby – Numbuh Five._

"_Man that King Sandy has weird taste in girls!" Hoagie said as he and the team and just tempted to rescue Numbuh Three, who was never really in any trouble at the end. Wally saw Kuki's face turn into anger and grabbed the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "Uh oh."_

_Kuki hit Hoagie with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "Ow, ow!" Then, Wally grabbed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and hit Hoagie with it. "What __**you**__ hit me for?"_

_Wally put his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R behind his back and mumbled. "Nothing."_

_Then darkness eroded and Wally found himself falling into darkness again and the voices came back. He could hear Kuki, Hoagie, Nigel, Abby, his mom, and Joey in the darkness. As he looked up, he could see Kuki crying again, and Wally tried to reach for her, but he couldn't reach her. Wally began screaming and calling out to her, hoping she would hear him, but knowing she wouldn't, "Kuki! Kuki! Please! KUKI!" _

* * *

Wally's eyes flashed open, the last scream escaping his lips before he could stop it. Wally rubbed his eyes and looked around – everyone in the plane was staring at him, and all he could do was look like a lost child, and in reality, Wally really was lost. His emerald eyes gazed around the airplane and saw Sarah staring at him with sympathy – only she didn't know the real reason why he had been screaming. "You alright there, Wally? You've been muttering things in your sleep, and then you just started screaming 'Kuki'. Who is Kuki, Wally?"

Wally furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Sarah with a blank expression. He knew she was trying to help, but who could help him if he didn't want to be helped? He didn't know exactly how to reply, so he leaned back against his chair and spoke in a calm, collected voice. "No. Ah am not alright. Ah lost my mother, my little brother, Ah quit the Kids Next Door – though none of you know what that is – and Ah lost my best friend. You tell me if Ah'm okay." Wally was being unfair, but God was being unfair to him too, so why does it really matter? "Kuki was my best friend, no, she was more than my best friend – you don't even know. You don't even know me. So why don't you, and everyone else who is staring at me, stop looking at me, stop trying to figure me out, stop trying to help me, because Ah don't want your help. Ah don't need you, Ah don't need your sympathy, and Ah don't need anybody else or their sympathy either. Ah'm twelve years old, Ah'll be thirteen in a few months. Ah don't tamper in your life, so stop tampering with mine."

With that being said, Wally turned away and rested his head against the window, staring out at it. Things were changing, and Wally didn't like it. God was playing a game with him, and Wally was losing. All he wanted was to see Kuki and his mom and brother, and yet, they were pretty much gone. The things that mattered most to him were gone, and it was all his fault.

(A/N: My longest chapter! Oh and this is the only chapter Sarah will be in. I just needed an adult in this one for him to talk to. She's just barely an adult though. Ehehe. Anyways, at the end of the chapter, Wally finally lets it sink in that he lost everyone and it was only because of him. Thanks a lot Mr. Beatles. D;  
Anyways, next chapter soon.  
Will probably update tomorrow though.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Evemiliana** - Just wait xD You're so impatient. Just wait. You'll see soon, I promise xD

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't claim this, and if I did, I'd get my ass in jail. How sad. So no, I don't own this :)_

(A/N: This one is going to be a tinsy bit longer than the rest, because it goes from the plane to his meeting with his grandma. A lot of detail and a lot of his personal thoughts :D)

* * *

Wally folded his arms to his chest and stared out at the blue skies. He still had two more hours on the plane – how fantastic. He did not want to be there anymore. Everyone was glaring at him and giving him the cold shoulder ever since he snapped at the young woman named Sarah. _Well, it's her own dang fault. She has no idea what Ah'm going through, she should keep her nose out of my cruddy business. _Wally huffed and growled under his breath, his eyes following the clouds as they flew past him.

Wally couldn't help, but notice the way the clouds were forming. _Ah must be going crazy. That cloud looks exactly like Kuki. And that one looks just like Mum and Joey._ Wally blinked and stared at the clouds, and as he did so, after a few minutes, the clouds disappeared, and Wally was left with an empty feeling in his stomach. It was his fault, he is the one who left the Kids Next Door, and he is the one who broke Kuki's heart – and yet, Wally couldn't find a reason to care.

Wally unglued his eyes from the window and pulled out a picture from his hoodie pocket. Wally had been unaware, that when he was putting his stuff in the luggage area of the Airport, he had taken out the picture of him and his team and placed it in his hoodie pocket. He traced their faces with his fingers and couldn't help, but suppress a sigh.

Suddenly, Wally felt the seat next to him move and he looked up. Wally looked up to see the little girl that Sarah had been with. The girl had huge baby blue eyes. They were wide with curiosity and the girl spoke in a babyish voice, "Are they your fwiends?" It was clear to Wally that she had been watching him, and now, she was staring at the picture in his hands.

Wally looked down at the picture, and then looked back at the girl. He nodded, "Yeah." Wally had grown up in a kid environment – where the only enemies were teenagers and adults, so he had no intention on being mean to the little girl. Besides, she was only about four years old, what harm could she possibly do to him?

The girl smiled widely at him – a smile that reminded him all too much of Kuki Sanban, which only brought another pang to his heart, which he ended up only ignoring. "What are deir names? How owld are deh? What's your wame? And how owld are yew?"

Wally suddenly forgot how annoying little kids could get. But he made a vow to him and the Kids Next Door when he was seven years old, and he would keep that vow for the rest of his days – he would never harm a little kid, even if it meant hurting himself. Wally sighed at his thoughts and gave the girl a fake little smile, "This one is Nigel," He pointed to Numbuh One on the picture – it was better to say their first names than what he called them by. The girl wouldn't understand what he meant anyways. He than pointed to Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two, "that one is Abby, and that one is Hoagie." Wally took a deep breath as he pointed to the last one in the picture – the one that was hugging the crud out of him, "And that on is Kuki." Wally closed his eyes and spoke up again, "Nigel is almost thirteen, Hoagie and Abby are twelve, Abby is the second oldest though, and Kuki is only about two months younger than me – and she is twelve too."

Wally sighed and watched the girl again. She looked sad, as though she could almost feel his pain. Which was impossible, though, "And my name is Wally." That was all that Wally said after that. He knew the girl would be replying sooner or later, but for the moment, she was quiet. Almost as though she was contemplating on something.

"My name is Christy. My momma named me after her best fwiend who had diwed in a fiwere." The four year old girl – Christy – suddenly looked very sad. It gave Wally a new pang in his heart. He hated to see her look so sad – and he had no idea why. Then again, she had the same color of hair as Kuki, she even smiled like her, so maybe that's why he hated to see her sad – because he hated to see Kuki sad.

Wally blinked at her and sighed, "That's very sad, Christy. Now let me tell you something," He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Ah was in a car wreck Q days ago, and my mom and baby brother were killed, but Ah survived. My dad now hates me, and Ah quiet the Kids Next Door. Do me a favor kid, when you turn seven, find a Kids Next Door – wherever you live – and become a member, because it'll be the best choice you'll ever make – believe me."

Christy's eyes were widened as she stared at him. "I'm sowwy, Wawwy. I will, I pwomise. For you, I pwomise. Were, deh in dah Kids Next Dowr, wit you?" It was completely hard to understand the girl – for someone else – but seeing as Wally had a younger brother, who was almost three, he could understand her.

Wally gave her another fake smile and nodded his head. "Good girl, Christy. Now, why don't you go sit with your Mum? She looks awful lost without you." It was a lie, no doubt about it, but Wally needed to think about some things. And when he needed to think – really hard – he needed to be alone. So, he watched the girl crawl off the seat and walk over to her mom and gave her a big hug. _She has no idea how lucky she is. She has no idea how much Ah wish Ah still had my mother._

Wally shook his head and pulled out the TV screen. He wanted to watch something to get his mind off his mother, his brother, his team, and definitely Kuki. He went through all the channels, looking for something interesting to watch, but found nothing to watch. Wally sighed and shut off the TV screen and pulled it back up. He had no idea what he was going to do for the two hours. There was nothing FOR him to do. _Ah guess…Ah could just go to sleep…_With that thought being thought, Wally closed his eyes and let himself sink off into dreamland.

* * *

_Wally looked up and saw the many faces he had wanted to see – his mom, his baby brother, Hoagie, Nigel, Abby, and he even saw Rebecca and Fanny. But the most important face he saw was Kuki Sanban. She shone like the brightest star in the sky, and had a smile that even melted his cold-heart. "Wally!" Her voice was like an angel, and Wally so much wanted to reach out and hug her – for the first time in his life._

_But when he tried to do so, something yanked him back. He looked up to see his father, and then, all the adults and teenagers – all the villains – were behind him. Wally could hear his team, and the other Kids Next Door operatives, telling him to run. So Wally did._

"_Wally! Run! Hurry! They're coming for you!" Wally could hear the angel-voice of Kuki scream at him – no, not scream, more like sing – but every time he tried to run, it was no use. The villains and all the people he had hated all his life, were high on his tail. He wasn't going to beat them._

_Wally could hear Kuki yelling for him, but it was too late. The villains took him, cackling their evil laughter – and threw him into darkness once more. Wally could hear their cackling, the screams of the Kids Next Door operatives, and Kuki's sobbing. But there was nothing he could do. Wally was screaming, as he fell down into darkness once again. It was like falling in a rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland – only this hole was much more scarier. It was a rabbit hole that Wally only wanted to escape from, and yet, he found no strength to escape it. And so, he gave up and just let himself fall into darkness._

* * *

Wally woke up with a start and shook his head. He pulled out his phone and blinked at the time. It was 12:01 PM. That meant, he had about an hour left to go. Wally blinked again and couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow. _Ah've been asleep for an hour? Huh. That's interesting. _Wally blinked away sleep and rubbed his eyes. Since he had wasted about an hour of sleep, he needed something else to do. He looked over and saw the flight attendant bringing around a trolley full of food. Wally licked his lips and called her over to him with a snap of his fingers.

The flight attendant gave him a soft glare, but proceeded over to him anyways. "What would you like…sir?" He could tell she didn't really like him, but she had to serve him anyways. _What? Just because Ah'm alone, means you have to hate me? Sheesh! Adults are so cruel. No wonder Ah hate them so much._ Wally gave her a big fake smile and look as though he were thinking for a moment, knowing she would get easily angered.

After a few minutes, he finally knew what he wanted. "Hmmm….how about you just get me some cake or ice cream, and a big glass of chocolate milk? Yes?" Wally gave her another, big fake smile, and watched as she scowled at him.

"Just a minute, sir and I'll get you your dessert." She hissed in his ear and turned away and stomped off towards the 'kitchen' area of the plane. Wally sat back, pleased with himself. _Adults are so easy to control, though. It's pretty pathetic, actually._ Wally snorted and looked up to see her return with a bowl of ice cream and a big glass of chocolate milk. "We're all out of cake, so here." She handed him his ice cream and chocolate milk and stormed off.

Wally snorted again and pulled out the tray so he could put his food and drink on it. _Yess, very easy to control, indeed._ Wally ate his ice cream and drank his chocolate milk in less than twenty minutes. When the flight attendant came back, she had a fake smile on her face – apparently the pilot had seen the way she was treating him and gave her a lecture – and took his dirty dishes away.

After a few minutes of staring off into space, an empty feeling found its way back into Wally's stomach, and he had the urge to jump out of the air plane and just let himself die. That is, until he saw the same young girl – Christy, was it? – playing with a Rainbow Monkey. _She even shares the same likes as Kuki. Maybe she'll come sit over here again. No! Why do Ah want her over here? Because she's too much like Kuki…_ Wally's thoughts trailed off and he turned away from the little girl at the same moment she bounced over to him.

"Mistaw Wawwy, sir, Momma says I should let you pway wit my Wainbow Mwonkewy, cuz she says you wooked a wittle sad when you saw it." The girl spoke up, nearly spooking the crud out of Wally. Wally turned to look at her and stared at the Rainbow Monkey for a few moments, before he understood what she said.

Wally sighed and shook his head. "Nawh, its okay, kid. It's yours, and it only reminds me of Kuki, is all. She always loved those things." A frown found its way upon Wally's face, but he didn't say anything more than that.

Christy frowned at him and put the Rainbow Monkey on the seat next to him. "Yew cans kweep him den, if he rewinds yew of her." With that said, the little girl bounded off and left the Rainbow Monkey on the seat next to Wally.

Wally picked it up and could feel the emptiness return, and ended up hugging the little stuffed animal, with tears that never came.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, the plane came to a stop, and Wally grabbed his stuff – including the Rainbow Monkey that the little girl gave him – and got off it. His luggage was waiting for him at the bottom of the plane and he picked it up, before heading off to find the car that his grandma was in.

Suddenly, Wally heard a voice behind him. "Wallabee Beatles, is that my grandson?"

Wally turned around to find his blond-headed grandmother, with a big smile on her plump face. _Is she actually smiling at me? Sheesh, she's changed a lot. _"Grandmother Madison?" He walked up to her with a fake smile on his face.

"Oh, just call me Grandma dear." With that being said, his grandma – who was only about a foot or so taller than him – gave her grandson a big hug, nearly squishing the life out of him. "Is that a Rainbow Monkey, Wally?"

Wally blushed and nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, well, it's a long story."

Grandma Madison only smiled at her grandson and nodded. "Well, we have a long time to talk, lets get going." With that said, they headed off to his grandma's car – which was a sun-shine yellow slug bug – Volkswagen - and Wally climbed in. "Well you better get started talking, dear."

And so, Wally began to tell her the whole story.

(A/N: I told everyone it was going to be a lot longer than most of my other chapters. Haha. Anyways, I'll be getting to my next chapter here soon, don't worry. And, I decided to make his grandmother a little nicer than what she seemed at first. She is going to be a loving grandmother, but a very ignorant one, seeing as she is Wally's grandmother. Anyways, Rate and review, yes? xD)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Evemiliana –** I do agree. I had at first thought of making Christy more like Numbuh 362, but Wally does love Kuki; so he probably wouldn't have had as a big of affect on it as he would have with her being like her. Grandma Madison, hehe. She's changed a lot, because originally, she was going to be cold, but Wally really doesn't deserve that. Ehehe. Oh and Numbuh 362 will be around, just wait, she'll be watching Wally – even if we don't see – read xD – her there.

**Laurie43 – **About the rainbow monkey, don't think he's going to be around very long. I have big plans coming up, just not in this chapter. And yes, Wally will return to Cleveland, he'll just be about 15-16 years old when he does.

(A/N: I've done some major KND research, and I've realized I made a mistake. I kept calling Numbuh 362, Rebecca and not Rachel. That was defiantly my bad. I knew her name started with an R, I just got confused. Hope everyone can forgive me. Ehehe. So yes, I'll be calling her by her name from now on. xD)

_Disclaimer: Don't own this. Any of it, except for my own characters, like Sarah, Christy, and Grandma Madison. More will be seen soon x3_

* * *

Wally climbed out of the car and dropped his things at the door step of his grandmother's house. It wasn't exactly big, but there were only two people living there – not including Wally – so they really didn't need a big house. Wally's room was the room where the attic door was in, so he could go up there if he wanted, though his grandma didn't think he would.

Wally picked his things back up and walked to the door, looking back to see Grandma Madison make her way over to him and opening the door. He nodded to her and walked inside. He looked around, and saw his grandfather – Peter – watching TV. The old man always hated Wally, even when he was a baby – said he was a curse to the family – so maybe he was. "Peter, your grandson is here." Wally looked behind him and saw his grandmother now standing beside him.

The old man only grunted at him and didn't even look at Wally. Wally rolled his eyes at him. _Fine, be that way, you old geezer. See if Ah even care. _And Wally didn't care. He didn't care if his grandfather liked him or hated him – they could ignore each other as long as Wally lived there, and he still wouldn't care. Wally turned to his grandmother and muttered, "Ah'm going up to my room." With that said, the blond headed upstairs – carrying everything with him – and went to his room. As soon as he got there, he placed everything of us on the ground and looked around.

The room wasn't as small as some of the other rooms, but it was still pretty small. The bedding was orange – Wally's favorite color – so he took it that he grandmother had done some research on him before he got there. The room was clean – surprisingly – and so, Wally was glad he wouldn't have to dust anything off or dissect his hands after touching something.

He turned back to his stuff and picked up his Kids Next Door box. He sighed and ran his fingers across the top of it, before slowly opening it. Wally wasn't sure why he wanted to look in it, but he did anyways. Inside, there were two weapons – a mustard gun and a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, there were also two drawings of Kuki inside of it – he had forgotten he had put those in there when he was ten – and there was even a photo album inside. Wally raised an eyebrow and picked it up. He remembered just putting a picture in it, just ten minutes before he climbed into the car the morning of the car crash. Wally quickly scanned through it, and then shoved it back into the box. He did not want to look anymore. Too many hurtful memories were in that photo album, so he'd have to keep this box safe, and in the closet.

Wally closed the box, took out some tape, and taped it shut. He then stood up and walked across the room to the closet. He opened the door and frowned as he looked up. The shelf in the closet was too high for him. So he set the box down, walked over to the desk, picked up a chair, and headed over to the closet with it. He sat it down in front of the closet and picked the box back up. He climbed up the chair and placed the box in the far corner on the closet shelf. "There, now Ah'll never have to look at it – or think about it – again."

Wally pulled away from the closet, slid his chair back into the desk, and took out his clothes from his bags. He hung his hoodies and shirts, and put the pants and other necessities – like socks and underwear – in a drawer of his dresser. Once all his clothes were put away, he pulled out four pictures – in frames – from his bags. One was of him and Kuki, another was of him and his team, one of him and his mother and baby brother, and the last one was of Kuki by herself. He placed all of them on his nightstand next to his bed. Wally sat down on the bed and let out a sigh, placing his head in his hands, not exactly sure of what he was going to do anymore.

After a few minutes, Wally heard a knock on his door and looked up see his grandmother walking in .She looked a little upset and sat down beside him on the bed, "Wally, it's time for dinner, than Ah want you to go outside and walk around – you need the fresh air." She patted him on the back and then left the room, without letting Wally reply.

Wally let out a quiet groan and stood up. He followed after her, slowly, and couldn't help but think as he walked. _Ah wonder how the team is doing, Ah wonder what they're doing, where they are, but most importantly, Ah wonder how Kuki is. _Wally shook his head out of his thoughts and sat down as he got to the table. He looked at his grandfather – who only ignored him – and grunted, smirking a little. The old bastard was being exactly that – an old bastard. Wally looked down at the table and saw Liver and Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, and corn. Suddenly, Wally lost his appetite. "Grandma, Ah'm not really hungry, may Ah be excused?"

Wally could tell his grandmother wanted to protest, but she didn't say anything about it, and only nodded at him. "Just be sure to be back before the sun sets."

Wally shrugged at her words and muttered, "Yeah whatever." He scooted out of his chair, stood up, and walked towards the door. Once he opened it, he stared outside, and then walked out. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he really didn't care at the moment. _Anywhere but here, just anywhere but here._

_

* * *

_Wally walked outside the house and headed in a random direction. His grandparents lived in the country, so there were no neighbors, no kids to play with; no one to talk to except them, there was just nothing. Well, exactly the dog and two cats. Wally looked behind him, just in time, to see the dog – named Precious – and the two cats – Boa and French Fry – watching him. They were probably the only animals that didn't fight. Then again, Precious was almost as old as Wally's grandfather, and the cats were too lazy to fight. As Wally stared at the orange cat – French Fry – he remembered that when he had been down there in the summer time last year, he had found French Fry and named him. Ever since then, his grandparents kept him.

Wally shook his head and turned away from the animals and began walking once again. He could almost hear them sighing, as if they were disappointed that he wasn't going to even play with them or something. _Ah think Ah'm going crazy, for thinking an animal would be sad if Ah didn't play with it. Heck, they can't even talk! What am Ah thinking?_ Wally shook his head and snorted at his own foolishness and continued walking.

Wally couldn't remember the last time he had a good home cooked meal. It must have been the night before he got in the car crash, because he hadn't eaten anything when they headed off into the car. So it's been almost five days. Or has it been five days? Wally wasn't sure. He wasn't really sure about anything anymore, really.

And as Wally continued walking, thinking about food and water, and his friends and his family, he could feel the sun piercing against his back, and sweat began forming on him. His throat became dry – to show that he was really thirsty now – but he didn't stop to turn back. He couldn't, he could only trudge on, thinking. That's all he was doing. Was thinking. _Kuki, Ah miss you, Ah'm sorry. Ah'm sorry Ah failed you. Ah'm sorry Ah failed all of you. You guys deserve someone better than me. And when you find out that Ah quit, you'll find someone better than me, cuz Ah'm not worth waiting for. _

Wally knew they couldn't hear him – or see him – and if they could, they wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts. So what was the point? Wasn't he supposed to be cold? Wasn't he not supposed to care what they think? Guess not. Because right now all Wally could think about was how he let them down. How he let everyone down.

Suddenly, Wally felt very, very tired. He couldn't walk anymore. He wanted to rest, and get a drink. His face was beat red from the heat, and before the little blond boy knew it, he collapsed to the ground, the wind knocked clean right out of him. Wally's eyes closed and he let himself pass out, unaware a pair of eyes was watching him.

(A/N: Bet no one can guess who's watching him. Just go ahead, make a wild guess and you'll find out in the next chapter. Because the next chapter is going to be about this one person, and no, it's not an adult, so make a good guess.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

(A/N: If you guessed Rachel, aka Numbuh 362, you're right! :D)

* * *

The soopreme leader stared down at her once operative Numbuh Four. She knew he hadn't been well since the day he called her up to tell her he was quitting the Kids Next Door. Rachel wasn't sure exactly if it was depression that drove him into madness, or if he had just finally given in to the world. "Oh, Wally, you poor child, who could have done this to you?" Rachel had made a promise to herself, the night Wally had called her, and that promise, she would never break; she would make sure Wally stayed alive. He needed to live, because if he ended up dead, his team would go crazy, and his grandmother would be distraught.

Rachel shook her head and walked up to the ex-Kids Next Door operative and stared down at him. The boy had passed out in the middle of his expedition. It didn't surprise her; the kid looked like he hadn't had any water in a few days. Rachel let out a soft sigh and knew that the only person she could contact about this would be Numbuh Eighty-Six, because contacting Wally's ex-team would be a very bad decision. Besides, Rachel knew what would happen if Kuki knew what was going down with Wally. _The poor girl would go insane and cry her eyes out if she knew the state Wally is in. Oh well, I guess the best thing I can do is to call Numbuh Eighty-Six. _Rachel pulled out her communicator and waited a few minutes. "Numbuh Eighty-Six, this is your soopreme leader, and I need you to come here." Rachel waited a few minutes, letting Fanny reply. "I'm in Tennessee. Use the locator to find me. I only need you, make sure no one else follows you. This is a very bad case, and I need only you to help."

Rachel hung up the communicator and put it back into her pocket. She was watching Wally intently. The blond boy looked sick and dehydrated – of course, why wouldn't he be? Wally hadn't eaten anything since the plane, and he hadn't had any water in a few days. Rachel sighed and shook her head again, "Wally, when you return to Cleveland, in a few years, you'll realize why you should never have left. Because even though you think you can't love anymore, you will, you always have, and she's always been your reason."

Just as Rachel had spoken – practically to herself, seeing as Wally is unconscious – a small rocket appeared and landed only a few feet away from Rachel, and out came Numbuh Eighty-Six, aka Fanny. "What is it, Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two? It sounded kind of urgent." Fanny looked at Rachel with a slight raised eyebrow. It looked as if Fanny hadn't worn her 'armor' hat all day, seeing as her red hair was frizzy and wild.

Rachel moved to the side, to reveal Wally Beatles and nodded towards him. "Wallabee Beatles is our emergency. He's only twelve years old, Numbuh Eighty-Six, and he's in a depression that no kid should be in."

Fanny blinked and looked down at the blond boy. She walked over to stand beside her soopreme leader. "What is he doing in Tennessee, Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two? Shouldn't he be back in Cleveland?" It appeared as though the only ones who knew Numbuh Four's mother and brother was dead, was Rachel herself, and his ex-sector. So, Rachel would have to explain quickly.

"A few days ago, Wally was in a car crash, killing his mother instantly, and his baby brother in a coma. Wally woke up three days later, in the hospital, to find out that his mother was dead and his brother in a coma, and only a few hours later, his baby brother had died. Wally had gone home with his dad that same night, and had been abused by his father, his father telling him that it was all his fault that his mother and brother are dead. Then, in the morning, Wally left and this is where he is now, unconscious, and the only one who can save him, is someone he left back in Cleveland." How Rachel found out that Wally's father had abused him, was unknown to everyone else. And she'd rather keep it that way.

Fanny gaped at her, her green eyes narrowing slightly in curiosity. "Kuki Sanban, I take it, sir?" Everyone knew Wally had the biggest crush on Kuki Sanban – Numbuh Three – but the boy had been too stubborn to tell her he loved her. Now, he was on the brink of a breakdown, and he couldn't tell her now, either, and he wouldn't be telling her anytime soon.

Rachel gave Fanny a soft smile and nodded. "Yes, Kuki Sanban. And now, I must ask you to keep this quiet, about Wally quitting the Kids Next Door, about his depression, and about him moving to Tennessee, because this is a secret too big for us, and no one must know. I trust you with this, and I trust you to keep an eye on him, as well as I am. You will do it, won't you?"

Fanny nodded. "Yes sir. I'll watch him, but wait, he quit the Kids Next Door?"

Rachel sighed and nodded her head. "Yes. He contacted me about it the day he woke up. He told me not to tell anyone – unless completely necessary – and to not tell his sector, so I will hold him to that promise. We will not be decommissioning Wallabee Beatles, Fanny, because Wallabee Beatles has been through too much already. Let him be, and maybe one day, he can join our organization, the Teens Next Door, but only when we get to it. For now, let's get him to some shade."

Fanny blinked at her soopreme leader, and only could nod her head. She helped pick Wally up off the ground – though two people carrying him was completely unnecessary – and they both took him under a tree in the shade. Rachel and Fanny looked down at him and sighed. "I guess, it's time we get going. I will see you back on Moonbase, my ride is farther away. See you soon, Fanny." Rachel, then, turned to look down at Wally. "And goodbye Wally, we will see you soon, whether you know it or not."

And with that being said, both girls ran off to their rides and flew off to the Moonbase to talk about their plans. They would be back to set everything up, but for now, they needed to give Wally some privacy and get everything ready first. They'd get everything set up as soon as the moon rose in the sky, when the sky was dark and Wally was fast asleep.

* * *

Wally blinked and opened his eyes. He was sweating from the heat, but he wasn't as hot as he had been when he had passed out. He looked up at the sky, but found a tree in the way. Now, Wally was confused. Either, he hadn't been looking at his surrounding when he passed out, or someone had moved him. Wally shrugged and guessed it was the first one. Besides, who was out there? And who could possibly move him or even want to? His grandmother wasn't strong enough to lift him up, despite his weight, and his grandfather hated him too much to even try. So, Wally was sure he had just passed out here, because no one else was out there.

At least, that's as far as he knows.

Wally stood up and dusted his clothes off, and headed towards the house. He had pretty much slept, but for once, it wasn't a nightmare, because all he dreamed of was darkness. And darkness was good enough for him. It was better than hearing Kuki screaming and sobbing, and his father's screams at him, and all that. No, that was torture, but darkness, just darkness, that was good.

Wally blinked as he opened the door and walked inside. He saw his grandparents in the living room, watching TV, and Wally just waved at them, ignoring his grandmother's question, "So, where did you go?" and continued on upstairs. He walked up to his room and, without even taking his shoes off, or any of his clothes to get into pajamas, Wally jumped on top of his bed and let himself fall into a slumber, unaware that as he fell asleep, two girls were outside his window, watching him.

* * *

(A/N: I think Fanny and Rachel are a little out of character xD But oh well. I love Fanny and Rachel, so I had to make them into the story. Besides, I wasn't going to let Wally do this all by himself, he needs people to be there for him, whether he knows it or not. Oh and about the family member thing, Wally's cousin, Siera Beatles, will be coming to live with the grandparents as well. Guess who her father is? THE TOLIETNATOR! Hahahahaha! Review, yes? :D)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Evemiliana** – Lmfao. Ah dunno, really about why Ah decided to make her dad the Toiletnator. It was just an idea. The reason that Siera is going to Wally's mother's parents' house is because Rachel sent Siera to watch him as well. She used to be a Kids Next Door operative too, but she's thirteen now. Yeah, Ah know. Majorly out of character, by far, but oh well, Rachel will still be around :D

_Disclaimer: Ah claim no own-age of this, so Ah'm sorry :D _

(A/N: As Ah was writing this, Ah was listening to Come What May from Moulin Rouge, so this is where the whole chapter came from. This chapter is a little longer than most of my other chapters, but Ah can guarantee it's worth the read. Oh and this is fast forwarding, because Ah don't want to keep writing him as a twelve year old xD)

A cold shudder ran down Wally's spine and a scream escaped his lips before he could stop it. His dreams – his nightmares – had ended the same way again, just like they have since the day he left Cleveland. He had been in Tennessee with his grandparents for the last year, and yet, he still had the same dreams, over and over. His grandmother had finally stopped coming in to see if he was okay every night. It just wasn't worth it, and he knew it.

Wally sighed and stood up. He changed into clothes that were half-decent, for Wally's cousin, Siera Beatles was coming to stay with the grandparents for a while. Why she was going to Wally's grandparents, Wally was not sure of, because Siera was Lou's daughter and not related to Wally's mom at all, but whatever. Wally climbed down the stairs, his eyes filled with hollowness on the outside, but anyone who really knew him, would know there was sorrow in those deep green eyes.

Wally stopped at the bottom stair and waited. He knew Siera would be there any moment. And if she could read his mind, Siera was at the door and knocked on it. He sighed and looked around, not knowing where anyone was, that is, until he heard his grandmother's voice, "Wally! Dear, can you get the door for your cousin?"

Wally blinked at Grandma Madison and nodded solemnly and walked to the door. He opened it and was instantly attacked by Siera Beatles. Wally groaned and yanked his older cousin off him. "Get off meh! You know Ah don't lioke hugs." _Only if you were Kuki, because only Kuki is allowed to hug meh._ And Wally actually believed that. Ever since he left Cleveland, he hadn't let anyone touch him for any reason. The only person he ever let him give a half-decent hug, was always Kuki, and it always would be here.

Siera rolled her eyes at her younger cousin, "Well isn't someone a bit grumpy this morning. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Wallabee?" The blond girl was almost just as bad as Hoagie with those lame kind of jokes, only, she called him Wallabee, and that always annoyed Wally. It annoyed him when his parents did it, and it annoyed him now. No one was going to change that, not even after his mother was dead and gone. It's just how he was.

Wally snarled at her and muttered a, "Fuck off," under his breath, before turning back upstairs and ignoring his grandmother complaint about him being rude to his own flesh and blood. He didn't care why should he? His father's side of the family has only brought pain to him recently. So he didn't really like his own family at the moment. Then again, who did Wally like anymore?

Wally dragged his body carelessly up to his room and slammed his door shut. Just those thoughts of Kuki killed him. He had tried to put her behind him, he really did, but how was it possible for him to forget her, when everything around him reminded him of her? It was completely impossible for him to forget Kuki. _Ah will love you…._He picked up the picture of him and her off his night stand and sighed, _until my dying day._

Death.

Wally wasn't completely insane. He didn't think about suicide, he just couldn't see himself in hell, it just didn't match. He didn't deserve to go to Hell, did he? Or did he? Wally couldn't lie; he hasn't been all peaches and cream for the last year. He's thirteen now, so his friends have probably been decommissioned, so they probably forgot all about him long ago. And that thought honestly scared the crud out of Wallabee Beatles.

So what was he supposed to do? Just keep waiting for the day to return? Or would he just have to go on living his life in the shadows like how he imagined it would be like? Be in the shadows, hiding, for the rest of his life? That's how he saw his life to be, and it probably would turn out that way, unless he did something about it. But Wally wouldn't do anything. He's thirteen, he doesn't care, and the only thing that he ever really did care, has probably forgotten all about him. So what was he going to do?

Just before he could answer his own question, his door opened and in came Siera, and it looked like she wanted to talk. When Siera looked like she wanted to talk, it meant she was serious and that she meant business. _Awh, fucking fantastic, Ah have to deal with her now? Ughh._ Wally groaned silently and stared at her. "Wally, we need to talk."

Wally groaned at her and couldn't help, but suppress a glare at her. "What do you want, Siera? Can't you see Ah'm busy?" Wally wasn't in the mood for his cousin's antics, and he defiantly was in no mood to deal with the fact she was going to try to make him feel better. Oh, the girl could be as happy as can be, but if others aren't happy, she _makes_ them act happy by her annoying constant talking.

Siera rolled her eyes at him, "Don't' give me any of that lip, Wallabee Beatles! Now, Ah'm here to talk about you. Tell me, what's the matter? Maybe, if you let me, Ah can try to make you feel better. You just gotta let me in, Wallz."

Wally stood up – unknowing that he had sat on his bed – and stormed up to her, poking his finger right in her stomach, just not hard enough to hut her. "No! You have no rioght, to come into here and demand to know what's going on! There is _nothing _wrong, Siera! You can't change the past, Ah can't change the past, so do me a favor, pack your bags and just leave, because Ah don't need you here. Ah don't need your help, and Ah defiantly don't want it. Ah don't want anyone's help. Understand?"

Wally ignored the hurt and anger in his cousin's eyes as she spat angrily at him, "You're so heartless, Wally! You've been lioke this since you cruddy left Cleveland! Oh and don't even ask me how Ah know, your grandmother told me. She notices the little things too, Wally! You think you're so smart, so clever, well there is _nothing_ smart about hiding! Stop being so afraid, and be a man, Wally. You're thirteen! You're not a kid anymore! So stop acting lioke one!" With that said – well, screamed – Siera turned and stormed out of Wally's room.

Wally collapsed to the floor in an instant and picked up the Rainbow Monkey that had been under his bed for the last year – which now, had a picture of Kuki on its stomach – and let out a sigh of content. "You don't even know the half of it, Siera. It's just not that easy."

The next morning, Wally got up, walked downstairs and out of the house without a word. It was about four thirty am in the morning, so no one was up, naturally anyways. The only one who was usually up at that time was his grandfather, and his grandfather still didn't care what Wally did, so the old man didn't say anything to him when he left the house. As Wally left the house, he looked up at the sky and narrowed his emerald eyes at it. It almost seemed as if he had never seen the sky before. It seemed…so different. So dark. Just like his heart.

Wally sighed and shook his head as the sky began to drizzle rain. He slid his orange hood over his head and continued on through to wherever he was going. After about ten minutes, Wally stopped at a cliff and stared out across the horizon. The sun was just barely rising as he stood outside. And across the horizon, some many, many miles away, Wally knew was Cleveland. The place that started and ended it all, the place where Wally left his heart behind. He left his heart in Cleveland, and no one had the decency to get it back for him – nor did he really care. _She can keep it, Ah don't want it._

The person Wally had secured his heart to was none other than Kuki Sanban.

Wally sighed again and sat down at the edge of the cliff, just staring across it. He felt so empty, so hollow. There was nothing inside of Wally except his own misery and heartache. He picked up a leaf – in the shape of a heart – and placed it in his palm. He blew it off his hand softly, whispering one thing under his breath, "Kuki." And as if God could hear him, the wind picked up and blew the heart-shaped leaf and carried it off into the horizon.

Just as Wally was about to stand up and leave, he heard someone behind him and looked up to see Siera. She had seen everything, and Wally could tell just by the look in her eyes. "You really miss her, don't you, Wally?"

Wally turned back around and let Siera sit beside him. He sighed softly and continued to stare off into the distance, almost as if he were waiting for something – anything – to happen, and yet, nothing did, so he spoke up, "You have no idea, Siera. You really don't." And he knew she wouldn't understand, because she had never had to live without the one she loved, and he knew she didn't lose her family and get blamed for it, so she couldn't understand – at all. No one would ever understand.

"No, Ah don't Wally, and Ah only wish Ah could, but Ah know that Ah can't. You don't deserve this." Siera let out a sigh and patted his back softly. "You'll see her again someday, sport, Ah'm sure of it, just never give up hope." Without looking, Wally knew she was smiling – it was in her voice. It was completely impossible to hear a smile, but only a Beatles family member can change the way they talk, just by simply smiling.

Wally looked up at her and turned back around, before he could let her look deeper into him and let out another soft sigh, "If only you were here to say that when Ah first arrived. It mioght have been some use to me then, but now, there is no such thing as hope, not for me. Ah've completely given up." With that being said, Wally stood up and ran off towards the house without another word to Siera, leaving her in the dust and something to think over during breakfast.

(A/N: Ah did warn you all about Wally's vocab, didn't Ah? Well, lioke Ah said, Wally has a very strong vocab, and this is only the beginning. Anyways, hope ya lioked. Oh and since Wally is a year older than planned now, Siera isn't thirteen, she's fourteen. Ehehe, oh and next chapter, Wally will be another year older, and yes, Siera is going to be staying with Wally's grandparents and him until he leaves off to Cleveland. So you'll be hearing more of her soon :P)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Evemiliana – Well, Ah got it all figured out ;) So you can just be patient. If Ah do have another cousin for him, it'd most liokely be a boy, so Ah'm not sure that'd work or not. So just be patient and you can find out for yourself.

NiiniiXpuff – Ah just want you to know, you've become my new best friend xD Hehe. Ah'm glad you lioke my story so much :) It makes me smile! Anyways, hope you lioke this chapie as well. Ah worked hard on it :]

A/N: Kay, so Ah just wanted to say something before thee disclaimer and all, Ah know a lot of people really hate seeing Wally sad and everything, but this is just a phase he's going through. Everyone goes through some sadness in their life, so let's not be mad about it, kay? Ah'm not depressed or anything, Ah just love sad stories with a happy ending, and this story will _defiantly _have a happy ending.

_Disclaimer: Ah don't own this ;)_

* * *

Fifteen years old, and it only seemed like just yesterday it was his thirteenth birthday. But fifteen? Wow. That's just too much for him. Wally couldn't actually believe it was his fifteenth birthday, and he defiantly could not believe he was going to have to go to school on his fifteenth birthday either. He had been homeschooled for the last three years, but lately, Grandma Madison hasn't had time to teach him, with Wally's grandfather being sick and all. Of course, Wally had no idea the old man was sick, he didn't even know it was his birthday until Siera told him.

So yeah, Siera never returned home to her dad – Lou – she just stayed there to 'take care of Wally's grandparents'. When Wally knew that was all just a big fat lie. Lou was a 'villain' of the Kids Next Door, and Siera was defiantly against that, so she went to Tennessee to leave there, but not for her benefit. She moved down there for good for Wally, though she never would have admitted it. _Stupid cruddy sixteen year old girl, she thinks she can just stay as long as she wants, just cuz she is fucking sixteen years old! _

Wally didn't like it. At all, and that much was obvious.

Wally pulled himself out of bed and changed into his school clothes. He still wore the same signature orange hoodie, but now, he wore black baggy jeans instead of blue baggy jeans. It all changed within his mood. He wasn't a jock anymore; he was kind of the outcast, a kept-to-himself kind of guy now. And no one could blame him, at least he hoped not.

Once he put his clothes and shoes on, he picked up Kuki's picture frame and stared at it for only three seconds before setting it back down and leaving the room. He just wanted to get today over with, just so he could go home and be who he wanted to be – just isolated. There would be one day when he didn't become so isolated, but that day was defiantly not now. The day he became non-isolated would be the day he went back to Cleveland and had his friends again. He would become non-isolated the day when he saw Kuki's smiling face again. Then, will Wally be the same Wally he had been before the death of his mother and baby brother, but that day was not now. So until that day, he would be cold and cruel, just like how he knew to, but when that day did come, he would no longer be who he looked like now – he'd be the same boy, only taller, than he was before everything ended for him.

Wally narrowed his eyes at his cousin's car. It was bright red mustang with the license in the back '2Hot4U'. Wally found it amusing that she used the number four for it, seeing as in the Kids Next Door, he used to be known as 'Numbuh Four'. Then again, it wasn't really funny to her, seeing as when he was twelve and lived there, he'd shudder at the number. Now, he found it amusing, only in dark humor. Sad how things turn out in the end. _But this is not the end._Wally reminded himself. Soon, he would be back in Cleveland, soon he would be back with Kuki, and soon he would smile.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck and tried to open the door to his cousin's car, but the thing was locked – which was stupid, seeing as there was no one else out in the country. He looked up to see Siera at the porch, tilting her head to the side, "Are you just gonna stand there, Siera, or are we gonna leave?"

Siera grinned that goofy grin at him and danced over to him – kind of reminding him of how Kuki used to walk to him, but this was Siera, and Siera was defiantly not Kuki. Wally knew it was coming. He knew that even when Wally became cold and isolated; his cousin always gave him a big hug on his birthday – no matter what mood he was in, she'd still hug him. And as if on cue, Siera threw her arms up in the air and gave her little cousin a big hug. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALLYYY!" _That's great. That's just great. Now, let me go, will ya, you big useless thing?_

"Err….thanks." It's all he said, even though his thoughts spoke differently. He knew better then to piss his cousin off – she was worse than Kuki when she got mad, and no one ever wanted to face Kuki when she was mad, so that only made things a little scary for the teen.

Siera squealed at Wally, and Wally only rolled his eyes at her immature behavior. Then again, who was he to talk? If he hadn't moved or had been 'responsible' for his mother's death, he'd be just like her. He'd be hyper and jumpy just like her, so who was he to complain? "Ah got you a gift, Wally! Ah hope you lioke it! Ah'll give it to you in the car, so hang on!"

Siera unlocked the doors to the car, and Wally climbed into the passenger seat. Once Siera was in, he turned to her and frowned as they both closed the doors to the car, "What is it, Siera? You better not have gotten me anything expensive." Wally may be cold, but he wasn't going to let his cousin spend a huge amount of money on him like last year.

Siera let out another squeal and pulled out a paper bag with Wally's name on it, "Ah got it made for you! And don't worry; it wasn't all that much money! Only a hundred less than last year's gift." And she was proud of herself for it. But still, a hundred dollar gift was still very expensive. Then again, whatever it was, she got made for him, so it had to be a very nice gift, or something.

Wally took out the bag and inside it revealed an orange blanket with four large sewn in pictures of Wally and his family when Wally was three and Joey wasn't even born yet. And as he looked down, he noticed more pictures sewn in - one of Joey and Wally when Joey came home from the hospital the first day - little Wally had the bigest smile on his face, like he was happy or something. But the last two pictures were the ones that made him want to cry the most. One was of Wally and his mother when Wally had just been born, and the last one was of Wally and Kuki when they were three years old and they were at the beach in the sand. They were all his childhood memories, before he was even a real child. Wally looked up at Siera and gave her a broken smile,"Err...thanks Siera, this is...this is great." And it was, Wally actaully really appreciated it.

And with that said, for the first time in years, Wally threw his arms to his cousin and gave her a half-hug. Well, it was close, he still needed alot of work, but he was getting there, and Siera could tell. She had the biggest smile on her face as she hugged him bank. When she pulled back, all of Wally's heartless antics returned and he turned away from here, "Alrioght, Siera, let's just get going."

With that said, Siera nodded her head and started the engine and drove off towards school.

* * *

Wally looked at the school and scowled. It was worse then he imagined. Kids were pouring into the school in little groups. Many of the girls were in highheels and skirts, and many of the guys were in short-sleeved shirts and baggy jeans. Well, it wasn't like how he imagined it would be exactly, most of them looked sort of..preppy. And that annoyed Wally more then anything. _No, no, that's a lie. Snobby biotches is what pisses and annoys me more, but preps are pretty damn close too. _Waly shook his head in disgust, and headed towards the school. He had pulled his hoodie up to where his eyes were completely hidden, despite the fact his bangs already hid most of it anyways. He didn't want to be noticed - at all. Ad so far, he hasn't been noticed.

"Who's he?"

"He looks kind of...creepy."

"I wander if he's cute."

"I bet he's that Beatles kid, ya know, Siera's younger cousin. She said he would be going to school today."

Voices. So many voices. And here he thought he wouldn't be noticed. They were all _girls _too. Girls always talk, and that's one of the reasons why Wally didn't want to go to school. Girls were the main enemy. They were worse then the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, and that was sayin gsomething. But, instead of turning around and facing the girls, the blond teen just kept walking, with his head lowered and his eyes examining everything around. Except for what was in front of him. Wally slammed right into a broad shouldered teen male, causing the male to turn around and face the shorter teenager. "You have a problem, _Shorty_?" The voice seethed.

And it was enough to make Wally's eyes almost glow red - if it were possible. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Whats it to ya, my dearest _Tallest_?" Wally snapped back. He was not in any mood to deal with bigger teenagers who always thought they were stronger and better then Wally. He had been the combat expert in the Kids Next Door - fighting was his specialty, so if this teen thinks he can pick a fight with Wallabee Beatles, he's got another thing coming.

The teen narrowed his eyes and glared his eyes at Wally Beatles. Wally may be taller then what he was before, but he was still pretty short compared to the bigger teenager. "Is that a challenge?" The voice echoed inside Wally's head as he said those four words that always set him off. The voice inside Wally's head screamed at him not to do anything stupid, but this is Wally, and Wally never does what his voice of reasons asks - _never_.

Wally smirked at the bigger male, the smile being the only thing seen on Wally's face since the hoodie was shadowing over his eyes, as well as were his bangs. "Well, it might be, if you were much of a challenge." Wally heard many 'ooohs' and laughter. It was amusing, so maybe, High School wouldn't be that bad after all.

The biggler teenager stepped forward and snarled in Wally's face, only causing Wally's smirk to grow wider. "You're going down Shrimp, right here, right now."

Before Wally could make a comment on that, a pretty blond girl stepped forward and grabbed the other's muscular arm and pulled at it softly, "Jared, let it be, he's only a kid, and besides, he's new here, he doesn't know what he's doing."

Wally clucked his tongue at the back of his mouth and stared at his hands like they were suddenly intresting, "Better listen to her, _Jared_, don't want any broken bones, now do we?"

Wally looked up in time to see Jared throw a fist at Wally's face, but Wally was too fast for the bigger teen. He stopped the fist with his right hand, causing many gasps from all around him. Wally winked at Jared, before getting a good hold on him and flipping him over to the ground. Wally snorted and looked down at the fallen teenager whom only had a look of sheer horror on his face as he hit the ground, "Now, lets try this again, shall we?My name is Wally Beatles, and Ah don't take no one's shit, not from you, not from nobody, do you understand me? Next tiome you even _dare_ look at me, you'll be on your way to the fucking hospital, got me pretty boy?" Wally snapped at him, and Jare could only nod. Wally grinned a devious grin at him, "Good, now, Ah'll give you to the count of Q to get lost."

Everyone's ebrows raised at that. So, yes, Wally really did say Q, not that he really cared. He knew his numbers and his alphabet now, but he still liked to put some dark humor in what he says, and that was just a piece of it, "One..." As Wally began couting, he raised his hand up and took a finger down as he spoke, "Seventy-five..." Another finger. "Ninenty-nione...Better hurry up, Jared, you don't have too much tiome left..." Wally lowered another finger, "Sixty-eleven..." Just as Wally's mouth opened to form a Q, the bigger male, got up, and ran off, "Q!"

Wally snorted as he watched Jared run off and couldn't help but think, as he did so; _Maybe school won't be all that bad after all._

* * *

Wally went through the whole day without getting in trouble with the teachers for getting a fight with Jared - well, more like Wally throwing the guy on his back, but whatever. But, Wally did get in trouble, even without Jared's help. He yelled at his first period teacher, for telling the class that his older cousin was a nusiance and that he probably would be to, so he just told her that if she thought he was a nusiance, then she can go ahead and suck a big one, because he wasn't in the mood for anyone's shit, especially not with his mother being dead. Oh, how he hated that teacher already. Than, later on that day, he got yelled at for being about twenty minutes late for his third period class. It was just a hectic day, but it was worth it.

And it even put a wide grin on his face when Siera picked him up from school. She had asked him what was the big deal, and Wally only replied, "Ah got to kick some guy's ass to the curb today, and Ah didn't get yelled at for it." So, it did make his day, and he enjoyed that he had actaully gotten away with it. But once he got home, Wally's sorrow returned.

Because not even school can hide him from all the pain.

Not even school can keep the nightmares away.

* * *

Okay, so Ah would lioke everyone to know, when Wally was called _Shorty_, and he said _My dearest Tallest _Ah got it from Invader Zim, because Ah've been watching that show alot recently. Ehehe. Oh and one more thing, just so everyone knows, Siera is actaully deticated to an rl friend of mione, and her name really is Siera. She's where Ah got the idea from, actaully. Anyways, Ah had to upload this twice, because when Ah updated this chapter earlier, the stoopid thing didn't save my changes, so now, here it is :)) Hope you all lioked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Phew! Ah stayed up till about five AM in the morning, writing this :))

So Ah hope you all lioke it. Ummm...actually, Ah didn't necessarily stay up writing it, Ah stayed up, Ah go to bed at 5 PM and wake up at about 12 AM every nioght :)

Anyways, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Ah don't claim an own-age on this, except for my OC's, lioke Siera and Grandma Madison. So don't sue me! D;_

* * *

Wally couldn't lie, he loved his family, he loved his grandparents, and he loved his cousin, but just like him, everything and everyone has at least one flaw and everyone else always had to pay for everyone's mistakes. Like, how Grandmother Madison burned all of their dinner, and Grandfather made them still eat it. Grandmother wasn't a good cook, so eating burned food wasn't unusual in that house.

Except, this time, Grandfather was the one who disagreed with the food.

Okay, it wasn't Grandfather who didn't agree with it. It was his heart. And all Wally could do was site and watch it all infold in front of him. "Its tiome for dinner!" Grandmother Madison called, and Wally, reluctantly, made his way downstairs, followed by Siera.

"Hurry up, Wally! You're going as fast as a snail." Wally could hear Siera, but his mind did not register her there. Not all the way, at least. Finally, the duo made their way downstairs, with Siera grumbled something incomprehensible under his breathe, not that Wally heard her or anything.

Wally's sixteenth birthday had come and gone like lightening. He didn't even remember having his birthday. All he remembered was turning another year older, though he felt no different than last year.

As soon as they got to the table, Grandfather and Grandmother were already sitting down and ready to eat. Grandmother Madison had a look on her face that read 'finally' as the two sat down at the table. Wally was just about to start eating, when Grandfather cleared his throat.

Wally almost forgot about prayers.

So, he sat through Grandfather's praying, without even folding his hands respectfully. Its not that Wally didn't believe in God, he just found it useless to pray to him. There are millions of people in the world who pray to God each day, so how can he possibly hear them when everyone else is screaming in his ears?

Wally shook his head and scooped up a big of mashed potatoes with his fork, and was just about to put it in his mouth, when he heard his grandfather gasping loudly. His eyes averted from the fork-full of mashed potatoes and to his grandfather. The man was holding his chest, his eyes bulging with a wild and frantic look in them.

Suddenly, the man let out a scream, "Help me.." And then, just as fast as it came, it ended. But before they could ask him if he was okay, the old man fell onto the floor and Grandmother let out a scream of defiance. She jumped out of her chair and ran to her husband.

Wally could only stare.

"Call 911, Siera!" Grandmother was scared for her husband, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

Siera did as she was told and pulled out her cellphone, dialing 911 as fast as she could, "Yes! Umm...my grandfather has had a heart attack!" That was all Wally heard from her conversation, he completely blocked out everything around him, and only stared at his fallen grandfather.

About no more then eight minutes later, the ambulance showed up and ran to Grandmother and Grandfather's side. They put him on a stretcher, and rolled him out of there. They examined him the ambulance – at least, that's what Wally thinks they were doing.

One of the men that was examining Grandfather, came back to talk to Grandmother. And all Wally heard was, "I'm sorry about your lose, ma'am."

That was it.

Grandfather was dead.

* * *

Ah'm sorry :(

Ah know the ending of this chapter is sad, but it had to be done for whats going to happen next.

Next stop, Cleveland :)

And Ah know this chapter was really short, but it has a reason to be. Just wait until the next chapter, it holds the funeral and the first tiome Wally sees home in four years :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Kay, so, as you all know, Wally will now be in Cleveland 8]

Warning: This chapter is very emotional, so grab your blankie and a Kleenex box and start reading ;)

_Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Wally Beatles or of Codename: Kids Next Door, its all copyrighted towards Mr. Warburton, except for the little side/own characters. :)_

* * *

The very second his aunt told Wally where he was going, he could almost hear his heart beating loudly inside his chest. He was going back to Cleveland, because Wally's grandfather had been born in Cleveland – just like Wally's mother had been – and he always had wanted to be buried there, but at the moment, Wally didn't really care. He would see Kuki again! And Wally knew nothing could go wrong now.

Siera tapped Wally on the shoulder with a sad look in her eyes. She was a very emotional person when it came to deaths and seeing as Wally's grandfather had died right in front of them, it only caused more damage to the girl's self esteem. "Wally, Ah hate to break your spirit in all, cuz Ah know you can't wait to see Kuki and all, but we'll be staying with your father until your grandmother is able to sell the house."

Oh yeah, that was another thing. They were _moving _back to Cleveland too! But the very thought of Wally's father made him sick to his stomach. The blond teen narrowed his eyes at his older cousin, "No. Ah'm not going anywhere near that man!" Wally had told his cousin what had happened between him and his father, she was the only one he had ever told – despite the fact Rachel McKenzie knew all about it and was still carefully watching him.

Siera sighed and was just about to speak up when Wally's grandmother came up from behind him. "Wally, it'll just be for about a week or so, Ah've already got people bidding on it. So stop being so melodramatic and just be grateful you don't have to sell the house."

That shut the blond up.

So, Wally looked down at his shoes and nodded, "Alrioght, Grandmother." Wally huffed and turned to his cousin. "Wanna help me finish packing some things, Siera?" Wally really didn't need her help, but he needed something to do, besides pack his stuff. Maybe they'll talk – and maybe they won't, but whatever they do, at least he wouldn't feel so alone.

Siera nodded her head and looked at Grandmother Madison once, before following the younger Beatles child up the stairs. Once they made it to Wally's room, they both looked around. There wasn't really much stuff that belonged to Wally in the room – minus the new clothes he had gotten for the school year. "Alrioght, lets start packing."

Wally blinked at Siera as she went through his closet. He secretly hoped she didn't find the KND box up in the corner of the closet, but, she did anyways. She dropped everything that was in her hand and pulled out the dust covered box. He hadn't opened it since the first day he arrived. "What is this, Wally?" Her blue eyes were wide and curious as she questioned him.

Wally stood up and grabbed the box from her and let out a weak sigh, "Its nothing, Siera, lets just keep packing."

And so they did. They kept packing for a little less then an hour. They sealed on his stuff in boxes and put them besides the door. Not once, did Siera question about the box again, but Wally knew what she was thinking. She knew exactly what the box was, because Siera had never been decommissioned, just like him. After packing everything in Wally's room, they walked to Siera's room and packed everything in her room for another hour. Only three more hours to go, and than, they'd be headed for Cleveland.

* * *

Wally looked around upstairs and noticed how empty it was. There were movers packing away Grandmother's stuff for storage until she was able to find a house to buy up in Cleveland. Wally really couldn't blame her for wanting to move back – the house brought too many haunted memories, and to see her cry was the last thing Wally wanted.

God really must hate him.

Just as Wally walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, he noticed his grandmother, bending over the table, sobbing. The old woman was torn to pieces. The man she had been with for so many years, was dead, and the only thing left that even resembled Grandfather....was Wally.

Wally was just about to leave, when he heard her speak, and those words forever planted themselves in Wally's heart. "God, why did you have to take him from me? My daughter to? Just do me a favor, God, don't take away Wally, he's the only family Ah have left. Please, Lord, watch over Wally, keep him safe, because if he were to die...Ah....Ah don't know how Ah could possibly go on. Please, Lord, don't take away my grandson."

Wally's eyes swelled up with forgotten tears and before he knew it, he ran out of the house, outside, and kept running. He didn't know where he could possibly go out in the middle of no where, but anywhere was better than there. He just wanted out. He wanted out of Tennessee, and he wanted out of there.

And as suddenly as he was out of the house, he just suddenly stopped. He stopped and looked beyond the cliff, beyond the horizon, and towards Cleveland. He would be there tomorrow, and yet, he found no remorse in it for the time being. Why should he? His grandfather was dead, and Wally never had the chance to get to knew the old man. Wally suddenly felt alone. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander free, _Why? Why me? Grandfather had a heart attack! And if Ah get put in the hospital for any reason, Grandmother is going to have her own heart attack, and Ah can't have that happen. Ah'm the only family she has left. She needs me._

Wally opened his eyes and gazed up at the sky before running back to the house. Wally was sixteen years old, and he had a heart made of ice when he was twelve, but as he ran back to the house, back to his grandmother, the blond could actually feel his heart melting. Wally was finally becoming himself again. Wally Beatles was finally returning to the boy he used to be. Look out Cleveland, here he comes.

* * *

Emotional? Yes? I thought so. Anyways, the next chapter will be of the trio returning to Cleveland, but it won't be until Chapter 15, will they actually be in Cleveland. Next chapter, plane ride :))


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Sorry for taking so long to update! I've had a busy week :(

First off, I would have written on Wed. but I stayed the night at my friend's house so we could walk to McDonald's and than the high school. Thursday, I had Choir Districts and it was hell, because my friend has ADHD and well...that's all I need to say. And yesterday, I went to go see Date Night with a friend, so I haven't been home at all. Ehe.

_Disclaimer: No ownage! Except for Siera Beatles and Grandmother Madison :) Everyone else is (C) Mr. Warburton! Oh and all songs and song mentions are (C) to their artists and writers. I don't claim any of it._

So anyways, here you are.

Chapter Fourteen :))

* * *

Wally blinked as he sat his luggage in the dirt. He, Grandmother Madison, and Siera were leaving to Cleveland. His grandfather's body had been already sent to Cleveland to be prepared for the funeral that would be tomorrow. So, all that was left was for Wally, Grandmother Madison and Siera to climb into the car to be off to the airport. The cars would be transported there on a boat, when they climbed into the airplane. Weird how things worked.

"Wally! Come on! We've got to get going." Wally could hear his cousin calling at him. She had noticed him stopping in front of the car.

The blond boy nodded to her and turned to the house once. "Goodbye, Grandfather. Ah didn't know you enough to tell you Ah'll miss you, so Ah won't tell you that, but Ah can tell you, Ah'll never forget you." With that said, Wally picked up his lugauge and put them in the trunk and climbed into the backseat of the car.

Siera would be driving and his grandmother got the front seat, so that left Wally for the backseat, not that he was complaining. Once he closed the door behind him, he pulled out his Ipod and placed it on shuffle, and let his eyes wander out the window.

Within five minutes, the car was started, and the trio was driving off to the airport. It took about an hour to get to the airport, which he was perfectly fine with. For once, Wally was in no hurry to get back to Cleveland.

A familiar song played in his ears as he pulled out the picture of himself and Kuki as kids.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Wally blinked away tears that wanted to escape and betray him. His mind yelled at his heart to stop being such a baby, and forget about it until he actually saw her. _What if she changed? What if she wasn't Kuki anymore? What if she wasn't even there? What if she moved? What if she was dead? What if..._Wally closed his thoughts at the end of that. Inside, the boy was screaming for his head to shut up. He didn't want to believe the worst, and even if the worst had come, he wouldn't believe it. He'd never believe anything bad could happen to Kuki. _His_ Kuki.

* * *

"Wally? Come on! We're at the airport!" Wally felt a heavy shove and opened his eyes. His green eyes were met by bright blue eyes, and the blond jumped back. Had he fallen asleep? Apparently so.

"Alrioght! Alrioght! Ah'm up!" He pushed his cousin out of the way and climbed out of the car. The song '_Your Gonna Go Far Kid_' was blaring in his ears. That song had been one of his favorite songs when he was thirteen. He actually had called it his theme song – up until he heard the song '_Bring Me To Life_' when he was fourteen. Now, he had no idea what his theme song was.

Maybe it was '_Far Away_'.

Maybe it wasn't.

He didn't know, and frankly, the blond didn't really give a shit what his theme song was now.

Wally rolled his eyes and shut the car door after he climbed out. He popped open the trunk and pulled out his, Siera's, and his grandma's suitcases, boxes, and luggage. Once everything was out, Wally looked up, his eyes narrowing as his eyes met the airport. "Alrioght," He sighed, "Lets get this over with."

When they finished going through the lines, the trio left their stuff to the workers to take care of and sat down, waiting for their plane to be called. About ten minutes later, their airplane was ready to be boarded, so they headed for it and climbed inside.

Wally got a seat by the window and all by himself. His grandmother and Siera sat side by side in front of him. He knew the plane ride would be very long and couldn't believe Siera had actually drove there when she had first arrived to Tennessee. The plane ride was at least ten hours, so Wally couldn't imagine how long it took her to drive.

It was going to be a very long night indeed.

Wally put his Ipod away before the plane lifted off the ground and curled up into a tight ball, pulling the blanket that Siera had gotten made for him, over his body to go to sleep. But before Wally could fall asleep, a lady came up from beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. The blond Australian growled and sat up to glare at whoever had bothered him.

She was a flight attendant. And she had a pillow.

Wally's cheeks flushed softly and he took the pillow from her, "Err...thanks." The lady smiled and walked away from him. Wally sighed and curled up into a ball again, but before he fell asleep, the Australian pulled out his Ipod again and placed it on shuffle. He wanted to listen to music as he fell off to sleep. The song that played before he drifted off was, '_Warning _Sign' by_ Coldplay_.

* * *

_Wally opened his eyes and looked around. __**Where am Ah? **__The blond's eyebrows furrowed as he looked around for some sign of life. All he could see were fields and fields of grass and flowers. __**This can't be right. Where am Ah? And since when has there ever been flowers and grass around 'ere? **_

_Then again, Wally had no idea where he was, but before he could tell himself that, he heard giggling. The Australian raised an eyebrow and backed up, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. __**What the....? **__Wally glanced around as he heard grass and flowers moving around, but yet, he saw no one._

_Finally, Wally cleared his throat, getting his bravery back, and called out, "Who's there? Ah...Ah have a...err..." Wally looked down and noticed he was holding something – something he had no idea he was holding. In fact, Wally had no idea he was holding __**anything**__. He blinked at the object in his hand and ran his fingers across it, "Is this a...mustard gun...?"_

_Wally blinked, and was about to say another word, when he felt something tapping his shoulder. His green eyes widened at the sudden contact and swiftly turned around, and when he did, his eyes met those of something....beautiful. _

_Wally's jaw dropped open, and he whispered in wander "Kuki?"_

_The girl that looked like Kuki – no, who __**was**__ Kuki – put a finger to the Australian's lips as well as her own and whispered one word, "Shhh." _

* * *

Wally's eyes opened just in time to roll over and hit the floor of the airplane. The blond boy stood up and grumbled something unintelligible under his breathe. He sat down in his seat and ran a hand through his tussled hair. _That was a dream. _And that thought made Wally sad. He didn't want it to be a dream. He wanted it to be _real_.

Absent-mindfully, Wally placed a finger to his lips where Kuki had touched them in his dream. What did the dream mean? Or did it even mean something? Would he see Kuki soon? That was all he wanted. The song that was blaring in his ears now, was a song by Three Days Grace '_Never Too Late_'.

The blond turned off his Ipod and leaned over to look at his cousin and grandmother. Grandmother Madison was fast asleep, while Siera was listening to her own Ipod and was staring off into the distance. She was in think mode, so it looked. Wally prodded her in the shoulder with his finger, in hopes to get her to look at him.

When she did, Siera looked sort of surprised, and Wally was curious as to why, but that didn't matter at the moment, he needed to talk to her. So he looked around quickly, before nodding towards her and then pointing towards the seat beside him.

Siera knew what he wanted and she let out a sigh. She climbed over his grandmother and sat down beside him. Siera pulled out her earphones and turned her Ipod off and turned to him, "Alrioght, what is it, Wallabee?"

_Uggh. Why does she always have to call me Wallabee? Its so annoying! _Wally rolled his eyes at her and then leaned in to whisper to her, "Do dreams have meanings?"

Siera blinked at him, not understanding where he was going with this. "Ummm...Ah wouldn't know...why?" A skeptic look crossed her face, but only for a moment, before a look of full-out surprise folded itself upon her features, "You didn't have a nioghtmare, did you? Did you dream of _Kkkukkkiiii_?"

_Well, what can Ah say? Siera knows me. _He rolled his eyes again and tapped his chin with his right hand and nodded slowly, "Yes. Well, Ah think so..." Wally stopped talking for a moment, trying to find the right words, "Ah mean, Ah haven't seen her for four years, so Ah don't know. It looked lioke her, but Ah dunno." Wally sighed, obviously confused.

Siera chuckled softly and it annoyed Wally for some odd reason. "Your heart gave you what you desperately needed – and even if it was wrong of what she looks like, at least its the love that counts."

Wally blinked at her for a moment, not understanding what she was getting at, but before he could reply or ask her, she spoke again, "So...what did you dream of exactly, little Cousin?" If anyone could purr, it would be Siera, and that's not an exaggeration either.

Wally's cheeks turned a nice shade of red, and instead of telling her what he dreamed of, he asked her this, "Err...what tiome is it?" He didn't want to tell her, but he knew she'd force him to anyways. There was no secrets about Wally that Siera already didn't know, so if she knew everything about him already, she would know everything about him that in the future.

Siera rolled her eyes at him, but answered his question anyways by pulling out her watch. "It is twelve, we still have a lot of time. Now tell me what you dreamed of or Ah'll have to force it out of ya."

Wally sighed softly and bit his bottom lip before opening his mouth, "Fione." Wally cleared his throat , trying to hide anymore embarrassment and began to tell her what he dreamed of, "Its going to sound really corny..but..." He cleared his throat again, "Ah was walking through a field of flowers and grass," Siera snorted at it and Wally frowned, "Shut up! Ah told you it was corny." He cleared his throat again and continued talking, "and Ah heard giggling all around me, Ah told whatever it was out there that Ah had something in my hand – which Ah didn't at the tiome, and Ah looked down and Ah had a mustard gun. And when Ah looked back up, someone tapped my shoulder." Wally paused and scratched his eye, "When Ah turned around, Ah faced an older Kuki and Ah was lioke 'Kuki?' and she put a finger to my lips, and did the same to herself, and muttered 'Shh'. And then Ah woke up."

Wally looked at Siera and noticed that she was in think mode again – she was trying to figure out what his dream meant, he supposed. "Well, all Ah can say Wally is this...." Siera took a deep breath with a smile on her face. _Oh God...No. _"Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Wally smacked her in the back of the head and scowled at his older cousin, "Awh, shut up! Get out of here, foo'. Ah don't wanna look at you now." He shoved her away and ended up pushing her off the chair that she was sitting on, causing a lot of people to glare at him. Wally only rolled his eyes and watched as Siera sat back down beside his grandmother.

_Ah can't believe Ah'm actually related to her. _

* * *

Aha.

I thought the ending was cu-ute.

But yeah, that's all.

Again, I'm sorry for the late update :(

Oh and for the people who like my 'Nobody's Son' story, I won't be updating there until this story is finished _

I'm sorry, but ya know, its hard working on two stories at once.

So yeah.

R&R :)


End file.
